master of the pranks
by phoenixvscrazysnow
Summary: james/lily fic hope you r/r and hope you like sorry to all those who reviewed i changed the name this was the scarlet dragon i loved the reviews please tell me what you want to happen in the rest of it thanks again
1. the red hair dragon

font face="Helvicita,Arial"  
centerh1The Scarlet Dragon/h1  
"I can't believe it, I won't believe it! I'm a witch! No way!" Lily cried at the top of her lungs, she didn't believe it, nor did her sister Petunia. "It's a big joke, a prank, that's all it is it has to be." She tried to convince herself as much as anyone that this couldn't be true. Eleven year old Lily Evans had long wavy red hair, deep green eyes, full soft lips and a cute button nose, she was 5 ½ ft tall and looked to mature to be eleven, a lot of guys were into her but she never cared about them. She looked down at the letter in her hand, it read:  
pfont "Green"  
h4We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Term starts one September the 1st please catch the train from kings cross-station.  
Go to the leaky cauldron in London I will be there to help you get your books and things   
p  
Yours truly, p  
Professor McGonagall/h4  
/font  
p  
p  
So two weeks later Lily was in an empty compartment at the back of the scarlet train trying to calm her nerves down when the door slid open and three boys came in, the tallest was thin he had black hair and ice cold blue eyes that sparkled with mischief, one was Lily's height with messy black hair and big brown eyes that were hidden behind wire framed glasses, the other boy was smaller than the others with brown hair and haunted grey eyes. When they saw Lily the boy with blue eyes asked, " can we sit in here?"p  
"Sure, I don't see why not" Lily replied in a offhand voice without looking up except when the boy said " I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter" he pointed at the boy with messy hair " and this is Remus Lupin" he pointed to the boy with brown hair. "Who are you?" he asked, his eyes sparkling again.p  
"Lily Evans" Lily said. "Are you from wizarding families?"p  
" Yes" James replied. " Are you?"p  
"No, I'm what you would call muggle-born" Lily said " I'm never gonna keep up"p  
" Are you first year?" Sirius asked before he could stop himself.p  
" Yes I'm first year. Can you tell me everything about the wizarding world?" Lily pleaded so they stared to tell her everything, including all the mischief they had got up to over the summer.  
Later at the feast, the sorting had been and gone and Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were put in Gryffindor along with two other girls: Alison Witheford, a tall, thin girl with clear blue eyes and long silvery blonde hair (BR/N: Note the hair colour... yes you guessed it) and Kaye Cooper who looked like sleeping beauty.p  
Alison, Kaye and Lily were talking about classes and didn't notice James reach over and tap Lily's plate and say something, sounding suspiciously like a curse. Lily was just finishing saying that how cool it would be to be an Animagi (Kaye had brought it up) when Lily took a bite of her roast chicken dinner when a flash of purple light lit up the hall. Alison and Kaye gasped!p Where Lily had been seconds before a huge Hungarian Horntail was seething angrily on the floor! Several Gryffindor girls screamed as she snorted a ball of flame to the enchanted ceiling. The dragon swiftly jumped onto the table and faced Sirius, James and Remus, drawing breath. A torrent of flame burst from the dragon, it was so lucky Remus knew the flame freeze curse, but even so, Sirius got his eyebrows singed. Lily drew breath again when she turned back with a 'pop' and looked startled... then ready to kill; But only for a moment, then she burst out laughing " Potter, don't you think I learnt anything from you three while on the train?" she snorted between fits of giggles. pThen on Lily's cue, Kaye and Alison leaned over and said "Blubberus Lotus" with wands pointed to wards the three boys. Gales of laughter spread through the hall, everyone was hopelessly rolling on the floor, even a few snorts were heard from the Slytherin end of the hall. The boys had looks of pure horror on their faces as they examined each other... they had expanded to sumo size with their robes bursting at the seams, magically stretched five times their usual size.p  
Kaye, Alison and Lily took them up to the hospital wing but couldn't stop laughing.p  
None of them got there uninjured because the boys, James got Lily with a body-bind charm, Sirius made Kaye lose half her fingers and Remus cursed Alison with Jelly-Legs but Kaye knew the counter-curse and Alison knocked the boys out before they caused more trouble.p  
When they finally got to the hospital wing Madam Pompfrey rushed over and made the girls lie down on some of the beds and took the boys over the other side of the room to take care of them. p  
The next morning when Lily woke she saw straight away James was awake and looked normal, so she went over and was about to say sorry for last night when she saw he was grinning p  
"What's so funny?" she asked p  
"Oh nothing" James answered airily p  
"Tell me" she demanded p  
"No"p  
"Why not?" p  
"Because"p  
Just then Lily burst out laughing p  
"What's so funny" James demanded p  
"Oh, I was just remembering what you looked like last night" Lily replied between giggle fits p  
"Hey no fair" came the call from behind the curtains to the left and when Lily drew them aside to reveal Siriusp   
" What's not fair?" Kaye asked p  
"That James has someone to 'moon' over him and I don't" Sirius said in mock hurtp  
"Oh poor baby I'll 'moon' over you in a minute" Kaye said grinning.p  
p  
They were allowed to go down to lunch later that day (classes didn't start for a week) when they walked into the great hall there was a definite increase in the volume from all the houses, no one was in any doubt why. A barn owl flew over and dropped a letter on Lily's head. She took the letter and read out loud:p  
p  
h4To Miss Evans, p  
Would you, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Miss Witheford and Miss cooper please stay behind after lunch, as I would like to talk to you all.p  
Professor Dumbledore/h4p  
p  
hr  
p  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alison, Kaye and the plotp  
p  
A/N: hello thank you for reading my first fic, I'm trying to make this a interactive fic so tell me what you want to happen tell me what you liked (if anything) and what you hated. Thanks. Laura the authorp  
Dedication: this is for everyone but more than anyone the real Alison Witheford (BR/N That's me!) and, yeah.p  
BR/N: Yeah yeah, flame away all you like about how bad my sense of gramma and spelling is, but this story was Laura's crazy idea (trust her). This story is OUR creation though... AND SHE GETS TO POST IT UNDER HER NAME!! Oh well... I do all the hard work and she gets all the credit for it. Never mind. Oh, and yeah, the Alison Witheford in the story is a character Laura created using my name, so AW the character is no way like AW the beta reader. Oh yeah, All BR/N's are from me... as it is a really boring job trying to decipher Laura's gramma sometimes (HINT HINT LAURA) Oh well... my bit is done for the week... next posting should be in about a week if Laura does her usual trick of writing fic's during Maths, English, P.E, Social Studies and Science! C YA! Alison da Beta Reader.p /center 


	2. chats & detentions (maybe)

  
  
CHAPTER 2: OF CHAT TRANSCRIPTS AND BLOCKING CHARMS  
(Oh yeah… just to remind you they have just received the notes about meeting Dumbledore)  
A/N: Sorry peeps, but everyone got a note about seeing the head. Little boo boo in the last chapter where only lily got a note. Thanks!  
  
  
Lily was the first to rip open her note, and, guessing why she was being sent up to the headmaster's office, groaned inwardly in disgust. They had got in trouble even before the first day was up. Lily was just about to screw up her note and fling it at a passing Hufflepuff when she realised Sirius and James had just opened their letters too. She didn't have to wait for long to realise they were identical. Even Professor Dumbledore, who was just finishing off his lunch and standing up to leave, looked mildly impressed at the stream of language and insults pouring from their lips. Kaye and Alison just laughed as Professor McGonagall stormed over to give them a severe 10 minute lecture and telling off from everything about their use of language at Hogwarts to the Insulting of teachers names, pointing out that house points would be removed if this didn't stop. As soon as she was out of earshot, Alison quickly removed the anti-laugh charm she had quickly applied on the teachers approach. The din was deafening!   
  
"Did you see the look on her face!" Kaye eventually spluttered out with accompanying giggles.  
James had stopped laughing, but was looking as smug as a Siamese cat when it's filched a wheel of high quality cheese. "What's up James?" Lily asked, knowing exactly what that grin meant.   
James paused. "I'm sure you will find out in a minute or two," he said… almost savouring the suspense on his tongue.  
Remus burst out laughing. "What did you do this time James? I thought making her tongue-tied for an hour was bad enough?"  
The girls looked stunned. James had cursed a teacher? Then again, this was James we are talking about here…  
Suddenly a roar of noise erupted from somewhere above them. As the roar got closer James's grin doubled, Sirius, then Remus grinned too, catching on to what he had done.  
"JAMES POTTER! UP TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" screamed a VERY hacked of Professor McGonagall that was storming into the great hall, wearing, wearing see-through robes! Lily quickly averted her gaze to Remus, James and Sirius, who were staring awe-struck, and laughing their heads off with a temporary silencing charm placed on themselves. Unluckily for the silently cackling first-years, Professor McGonagall stormed over and demanded to know what was so funny. Just then, Dumbledore walked in the great hall. Alison had forgotten to put on anti laugh charms this time. Professor Dumbledore walked up to the chaos, kindly told Minerva what was going on (at this the laughter doubled as she stormed off, her face redder than Remus', who had just realised who, or what he had been staring at) and then waved his wand over the first years, restoring, er, close to peace, minus sniggers.  
  
"Now, would you six please come up to my office, as I have a small matter to discuss with you. Please be there in five minutes time, exactly. That will be all."  
  
Kaye breathed out a sigh of relief, and then they all started talking very fast about house points, detentions ands charms and curses, that was, all except Lily.  
Five minutes later James, Lily, Alison, Kaye, Sirius and Remus made their way up to the headmaster's office, for them they were unusually polite, jokes still flying about but they were all trying to figure out what was going to happen to them (a/n lets see what is going through their minds)  
  
James- I hope we get a detention  
Lily- great they have gotten me into trouble this is all James' fault  
Alison- oh goody I gonna love this  
Kaye- oh shit what now, isn't it enough that I'll fail?  
Sirius- hey maybe we'll get out of this hmmm…  
Remus- oh no what if they find out about me   
  
Just as they reached the stone gargoyle Sirius said " well a least we don't know the password we might get away with it eh?" for once in his tiny life he was proved very wrong " well Mr. black the password is 'bloodpops'" Dumbledore said from behind them and the gargoyle stood aside as everyone filed in and up to his office and sat down but Lily and James went to sit on the same seat and the result was like the beginning of the magical word war three.  
  
Lily was walking to the transfiguretion room because of the detention they got.  
" you wanted to see me professer?"  
" yes Lily, i wanted to say that you will report here every evening at this time for training"  
" training professer?"  
" yes training"  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE" Alison Witheford yelled  
" you called m'lady" Sirius said poping out of the door leading up to the boys dorm  
" yes we have detention"  
" oh that hmmmm..."  
"what?"  
" oh just that we could skip it and go to hogsmeade"  
"hmmmm ok sweet"  
  
"James we have to go remember we have to answer snake's fan mail" Kaye said reprochfully   
"hmmm ok lets go" James said mornfully  
"ok do you like anyone?"  
"yeah someone"  
"who?"  
"you'll tell her"  
"no i won't"  
  
"who's there?" a hissed voice came from a cloaked figure  
"it's me, why are we here?" another voice sounded  
" you know why"  
"do we have to?"  
"yes they have to live at least till they have a child"  
"fine! shall we meet next moon?"  
"yes"  
  
  
a/n: hey people how ya? anyway if you read this then you know how gross my writing is anyway all flames will be used to roast my family, peter (which will never be in my fics), voldie and all of the ducks that shit on our deck anyway read reveiw and remember always be true to JK and of course yourself thank you to these people:  
Princess Hikaru  
Eliz Black  
Ferret w/ a fez  
Abbacus  
~AngelFairy~  
Colorful  
Ecila  
Dee-Vine  
glo stik  
Naavi  
Ayla Pascal  
  
and extreme thanks and may the goddes bless their path to:  
  
Aurora  
  
cloudzi  
  
and.........  
  
Trinity day  
  
and sorry to everyone about the html tags  
oh and i have sacked alison she was trying to say it was her fic not mine anyways laters and goddess bless  
  
-Laura 


End file.
